Chronicles of The Observer-One Piece
by EvanderAdvent
Summary: The Observer is an omniscient entity that watches over all of existence, he employs proxies known as Incarnations to help maintain balance and order in the infinite worlds that he oversees. They are the protectors of our worlds and these are their stories...


All copyrighted material is property of its respective owner(s).

Every world, dimension, realm, planet, universe, and the like are **Places** of the **Infinite Existences** which comprises of all that is. The guardian of the IE is known as **The Observer** as he watches over all of the IE. The Observer is omniscient, knowing all that has happened, all that is happening, and all that ever will happen. The Observer however is unable to directly influence the Places in the IE and as such employs proxies know as **Incarnations** to maintain balance and order. The **Enigma** is the symbol of the Observer and only those whose names bear it my become Incarnations. Often times Incarnations are beings of great power, important lineages, or unique races. While one Incarnation is typically assigned to one Place there are certain exceptions such as twin siblings, while some Places are linked together and one Incarnation protects multiple Places. These Incarnations are known as **Jumpers** because they can freely jump between the worlds they protect. All Incarnations are able to access the infinite knowledge of The Observer although he is able to deny them certain information as well as what information his Incarnations can reveal to others, this is to prevent The Observer's infinite knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Their minds are also immune to any sort psychic invasion, hypnosis, or mind control. The Incarnations have existed as long as they worlds they protect, when one dies a new Incarnation is chosen to take their place. They are the protectors of our worlds and these are their stories...

The Poneglyphs, the studying of these mysterious monoliths has been outlawed by the World Government for 700 years and is a crime punishable by death. Ironically however the first ones who studied the Poneglyphs were the World Government themselves. When the World Government was celebrating its 100th anniversary they decided to expand the capitol of Mariejois, one of the men brought to help with the expansion found a mysterious stone monument deep underground. It was covered with mysterious symbols and the man was granted permission to form a research team and study the structure which was dubbed the "Poneglyph" after the aforementioned man, Yosef Pone.

Pone was a genius and managed to decipher the Poneglyph long before the rest of his team but when he did he was horrified at was it said. It told of a country that was erased from the world by a union of twenty kings that mercilessly eradicated all those who stood in their path. The kings sought three ancient weapons with which to rule the world but were opposed by a single nation. For a century the country and the twenty kings clashed, the kings eventually won but not before the country hid the weapons away. By this time however, the kings had committed an uncountable number of unspeakable crimes and if the rest of the world knew of even a single one of these crimes they kings would have no chance of ruling the planet. The kings then decided to erase all trace of these crimes and thus erased the country which they committed against.

When Pone read these words he realized that he would suffer the same fate and to escape this fate he faked his own death by jumping from atop the Red Line with a secret parachute. When the World Government discovered what was on the Poneglyph they decided to silence the research team. The cover story was that the team and learned of ancient powerful weapons and had gone mad with power, and to prevent such an event from ever occurring again the studying of the Poneglyphs was now a crime punishable by death. However they overlooked Yosef Pone thinking that even if he tried to fake his death that jumping from the Red Line was unsurvivable no matter what method he used.

They were wrong however as Pone had secretly brought a Devil Fruit with him, he ate it during his fall and used its power to survive. He changed his appearance and started a new life, getting married and having children, but he never forgot what he learned from the Poneglyph. Yosef Pone along with his wife, a former slave of the Celestial Dragons and their children formed a secret organization they named "World's End" because it's only goal was to destroy the World Government.

The Yosef family has fought the World Government in secret for the last 700 years, though recently they have allied with Revolutionaries. Only Monkey D. Dragon knows the truth about World's End, the rest of the Revolutionaries believe them to be an elite unit that makes strikes against the World Government directly. It is currently led by Yosef Endon and his twin sister Yosef Ender and the two have each have a powerful Devil Fruit. Endon has the Time-Time Fruit with which he can stop time in its tracks while Ender has the Memo-Memo Fruit with which she can search through and erase a person's memories. They are also Incarnations, proxies of the Observer and are privy to his infinite knowledge. These are the stories of Yosef Endon & Yosef Ender...


End file.
